


Caught

by TimeLadyOfEarth



Category: Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Masturbate, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyOfEarth/pseuds/TimeLadyOfEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel notices that his pants are tented (due to some dirty thoughts about a certain Winchester boy) he decides to take care of it in said Winchester's bedroom. But when Dean walks in and catches him in the act, what will happen? boyxboy:contains sexual situations, graphic scenes, and adult language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Castiel lay back on his bed and let out a deep, throaty moan.   
"damn this human body. damn its urges."   
he ran his hands through his messy hair and looked down at his tented pants.  
"damn that winchester. damn his husky voice and his perfectly sculted body."   
Reluctantly, castiel unzipped his pants and pulled them off, stopping for a moment to take off his shoes.   
He pulled off his trenchcoat and laid it gently onto the bed next to him. Next came his tie and shirt.  
Before he knew it, Castiel was laying on his bed in nothing but his bee print boxer briefs.  
He looked down at his still tented boxers and sighed.  
Castiel walked to his bedroom door and peeked out.   
"Hello!?" He called out. "Is anyone home!?"   
There was no reply, so Castiel opened his door wider and tiptoed out into the hallway.   
Across from his bedroom was Dean Winchesters bedroom.  
And Dean winchester was the source of his tented boxers.   
So Castiel slowly opened Deans bedroom door and peered in.  
It was messy, messier than Castiel would have liked it to have been.   
He quickly tiptoed into the room and snatched up one of Deans shirts from a pile on the floor.   
He turned to exit Deans room when he noticed the untidy bed that was crammed into one corner of the room.  
He walked towards it and slowly ran his hand along the blanket.   
"This is where Dean sleeps" He thought to himself.  
He pictured Dean laying in that very bed, clutching the blankets and snoring away noisily.   
Then he pictured Dean kneeling on that bed, stroking a hard cock that mirror Castiel's own.   
Castiel sat down on the bed, knowing Dean and Sam could come home at any moment, but wanting so badly to lay where Dean had.  
Before he knew it, Castiel was kneeling on the bed in the same position he had pictured Dean in before.  
He pulled his boxers down around his knees and took his cock in his hands, drawing his hand up and down slowly.  
He let out a deep moan and buried his face in Dean's pillow, inhaling the musky scent that surrounded him.  
"Ah! Deannnn." He moaned, louder than he meant to.  
He rolled onto his back and ran his hands through his dark brown hair, biting his lip and stroking harder.   
"C-cas?" He heard a voice, oh so familiar, say.  
Castiel's eyes flew open as he sat up quickly.   
There, standing in the doorway with his bag half hanging from his shoulder, stood Dean Winchester.  
Dean's eyes skimmed over Castiel's almost naked form and then met Castiel's eyes.  
"Dean.... i-" Cas began to say but he was cut off when Dean dropped his bag loudly and slammed the door shut.  
Castiel watched Dean silently as he locked the door and walked to the edge of the bed.  
He grabbed Castiels ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed.  
Castiel gasped and tried to ask Dean what he was doing, but was silenced when Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's.  
After a brief second, Dean pulled away. Cas sat frozen, unable to say anything.   
Dean looked down at Castiel's still hard cock and smirked, "Need some help?"   
Dean kneeled between Castiels legs and took Castiels cock in his hands. He gently licked the tip, causing Castiel to gasp and shudder.   
In one movement, Dean took the entire length of Castiel's cock into his mouth and began to suck, bobbing his head up and down as he did so.   
Castiel began to moan and buck his hips, causing the tip of his dick to hit the back of Dean's throat.   
He could feel Dean smile around his cock and felt Dean's fingers dig into his thighs.   
"D-dean...." He moaned one last time before he felt himself explode.  
He filled Dean's mouth as he came, causing the Winchester to lean back quickly and cough.  
Dean swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped his lips, meeting Castiel's eyes and causing Castiel to blush incredibly red.  
Dean leaned back and smirked.   
"You know, Cas. All you had to do was tell me."  
Castiel blushed even redder (if possible) and smiled weakly.   
"How was i supposed to tell you if i thought you were going to regect me?"   
Dean quickly pecked Castiel's lips, causing him to smile.  
"I wouldn't have regected you. I promise."   
Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him in for another kiss.   
When they pulled apart Dean grined.  
"So. Round two?"  
The End


End file.
